


Descubriendo lo encubierto

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Love, Undercover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La misión en apariencia era sencilla. Suplantar a un matrimonio no era algo novedoso para Tony y Ziva. Pero la misión se complica cuando necesitan algo más que un matrimonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descubriendo lo encubierto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AglaiaCallia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/gifts).



> Hecho hace un año con mucho cariño para AglaiaCallia como el AI de la comunidad de NCIS en LJ.Zibbs shipper.

La misión en apariencia era sencilla. Suplantar a un matrimonio no era algo novedoso para ellos, aunque en esta ocasión no se trataba de asesinos, sino de traficantes de antigüedades.

Llevaban varios días en el caso. Un marine había muerto aparentemente tratando de revelar una red de tráfico de antigüedades traídas ilegalmente de Oriente Medio. Sospechaban que se trataba de una operación interna. La muerte del cabo Dawson había revelado la desaparición de las piezas, que no se suponía que fueran transportadas hasta un par de semanas después. Sospechaban que el cabo había descubierto a los ladrones y antes de denunciarlos, había sufrido una dolorosa muerte.

Lo más peliagudo de asunto, era que, aunque no había dejado registros escritos sobre las personas de las cuales sospechaba, Dawson había dejado claro que se trataba de marines. Tomando en cuenta la base donde las antigüedades estaban guardadas, era más que plausible que aquella fuera la única opción posible.

McGee había logrado recuperar las búsquedas en su computadora, y había encontrado alguno de sus hallazgos. La principal pista era una reunión que aparentemente tendrían con el matrimonio Hallow, sospechosos de tráfico internacional de antigüedades, aunque hasta ese día no habían logrado echarles guante.

Gibbs y su equipo habían cambiado eso. Ahora el matrimonio estaba en custodia del FBI, pero la detención se había mantenido en secreto, al igual que hasta entonces no se había revelado públicamente el descubrimiento del cuerpo del cabo Dawson.

El matrimonio Hallow siempre se había manejado con discreción. Se sabía que “Hallow” era su nombre clave y había sólo descripciones muy vagas de su aspecto físico. Se cuidaban de las cámaras de seguridad y solían modificar su aspecto físico con frecuencia para impedir que las descripciones de posibles clientes atrapados sirvieran para identificarlos. Hasta donde podían saber, erael primer contacto con el grupo que el cabo Dawson estaba investigando.

Ziva y Tony tomarían sus lugares, harían la negociación y la llevarían adelante hasta recuperar las piezas e identificarlos a todos. No sería tan difícil, de no ser porque tenían el tiempo justo. La cita estaba programada para esa tarde, así que tenían el tiempo justo para salir hacia allí e improvisar con la información que manejaban.

Gibbs y Fornell interrogarían mientras tanto al matrimonio Hallow y Abby procesaría las cosas que les habían decomisado en busca de más pistas. McGee sería su contacto a través de los auriculares. Se instalaría en el mismo hotel que Tony y Ziva, donde los Hallow tenían reservaciones como Karl y Susie Maxwell. Ahí esperarían esa tarde junto a la piscina. Según las notas del cabo Dawson, allí sería el primer encuentro.

\------------

-¿Quieres que te ponga bloqueador?

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

La respuesta de Ziva había desentonado con la sonrisa cariñosa que le había dirigido. Estaba en traje de baño de dos piezas, llevaba anteojos oscuros y el cabello suelto. Se había acostado a tomar el sol, mientras Tony parecía estar indeciso entre quedarse observando o lanzarse un rato a la piscina. Con el calor que hacía lo segundo habría sido una mejor opción, de no ser por el audífono en su oído.

-¿Tony, Ziva? – la voz de McGee sonaba aguda en sus oídos. Tony tuvo que contener un gesto de incomodidad al escucharlo – Según el cabo quedan al menos tres horas para la reunión, pero había anotado llegar temprano porque algo no le terminaba de cuadrar. - Estén atentos.

-¿Algún avance en el interrogatorio? – preguntó Ziva disimulando el movimiento de los labios detrás de la copa de cóctel que un guapo y joven camarero acaba de entregarle, cortesía de la casa.

-Gibbs está con la señora Hallow, Fornell con el hombre.

-¿Y ya sabes algo de las pruebas cariño? Estoy seguro de que tu amiga Abby se ha esforzado en tenerlas rápido – preguntó Tony en voz alta mientras se acomodaba en la otra cama de playa al lado de Ziva y le dirigía una sonrisa socarrona a su presunta esposa.

-No sé – respondió Ziva sonriéndole a su vez – La llamaré luego. Estamos de vacaciones, querido.

Los dos podían imaginar a McGee rodando los ojos al otro lado. Todavía estaba en la oficina. Más tarde se pasaría a un cuarto que alquilarían para NCIS bajo un nombre falso y donde tendría conexión directa con Abby en el laboratorio.

-Las huellas digitales los ligan a los casos donde eran sospechosos, pero seguimos sin tener a qué nombre real corresponden. – Respondió el agente con desaliento – Seguimos buscando entre sus pertenencias para encontrar alguna referencia de…

Tony y Ziva lo escucharon interrumpirse.

-¿Qué dices Abby?

-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Ziva fingiendo interesarse en el brazo de Tony. Clavó dos uñas para sacarle una incipiente espinilla, haciéndolo brincar. Rió para sí mientras esperaban la respuesta, ignorando la mirada furibunda de su compañero.

-Esperen, Abby encontró algo. Por si acaso, no luzcan demasiado cariñosos.

Tony y Ziva se miraron sin entender. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el camarero se acercó con el teléfono del hotel y se lo ofreció a ella.

-Llamada para la señora Maxwell.

Ziva lo tomó con seguridad y sonrió al joven. Luego, disimulando lo mejor posible, contestó.

-Sí.

-Señora Hallow… qué agradable poder escuchar su voz al natural por primera vez.

Primera prueba superada. En el apartamento de los Hallow habían encontrado un sintetizador para modificar la voz, y habían acertado en el uso que le daban.

-Vamos adquiriendo alguna confianza – comentó ella neutralmente.

-Así es. Está aquí temprano. ¿Cuánto tardará en irse su esposo? Asumo que es él, es muy joven para ser el señor Riddle.

-Aún es temprano. Esperen. – replicó Ziva, y sin esperar respuesta, como si ella fuera la autoridad ahí, colgó.

Luego miró a Tony sin entender nada.

\-----------------

Cuando Fornell salió de la sala de interrogación se encontró con Gibbs esperándolo.

-¿Y? – preguntó Gibbs mirando hacia dentro, mientras la puerta se cerraba. El señor Hallow parecía bastante incómodo y preocupado.

-Dice que no sabe nada de las piezas de los marines. – Fornell parecía preocupado también, y Gibbs lo conocía lo suficiente para saber por qué: le creía.

-¿Entonces?

-Iba a dejar a su esposa en el hotel esta tarde, se iría a hacer un negocio y volvería mañana para pasar el fin de semana con ella. – Fornell se rascó la nuca – Suena confiable, pero…

-Coincide – le atajó Gibbs – Parece que la señora Hallow está esperando a alguien más…

Abrió el fólder que llevaba en la mano, enseñándole unas fotos de pruebas que Abby acababa de subirle. McGee además lo había puesto al tanto de la llamada que Ziva había recibido.

Fornell no pudo contener una sonrisa burlona.

-La señora Hallow sí que sabe disfrutar unas vacaciones.

Gibbs sonrió y se dirigió a la otra sala de interrogación, donde Fornell lo siguió.

La señora Hallow seguía sin revelar su verdadero nombre, aunque Abby tenía confianza de identificarlos pronto a través de reconocimiento facial con las bases de datos de Interpol para sospechosos de tráfico de antigüedades. Eran varias las teorías que se manejaban sobre la verdadera identidad de los Hallow.

Si bien su esposo se veía seguro a pesar de intranquilo, lo de ella era diferente. No era debilidad, ni tampoco desconfianza de que su esposo hablara primero. En realidad, parecía temer qué tanto supieran ellos.

Gibbs fue directo al punto.

-¿Quiere hablarme usted sobre el señor Riddle, o prefiere que le pregunte a su esposo?

Había dado en el punto. Los ojos de la señora Hallow se abrieron como platos. Era extraño llamarla así, no era mucho mayor que Ziva. Trató de recuperar la compostura frunciendo el ceño y acomodándose con fingida dignidad.

-No sé de quién habla.

Gibbs abrió el fólder y puso frente a ella las fotos que había enseñado antes a Fornell. Todo un set de juguetes sexuales, condones y lencería negra con ligueros. La señora Hallow los contempló mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo.

-Su esposo alega que no planeaba quedarse con usted en el hotel. – dijo Fornell acercándose. Cada uno de los agentes la veía desde un lado opuesto de la mesa – Me pregunto que diría sobre estas fotos…

-Estaban escondidas en un forro especial de su maleta – insistió Gibbs.

La señora Hallow se mordió el labio inferior y miró suplicante a los agentes.

-No se las enseñen a mi marido, por favor.

Gibbs y Fornell intercambiaron una mirada. El hombre iba para la cárcel por los otros delitos de los Hallow, al igual que ella. Podían negociar un caso.

-Tal vez no tengamos que hacerlo – dijo Gibbs mirándola intencionadamente.

La mujer desvió la mirada hacia un lado, como si estuviera pensándolo.

-Mi esposo dice la verdad. No iba a quedarse conmigo. Iba a encontrarme con… Tom.

-¿Tom? – repitió Fornell.

La mujer asintió.

-No me es fácil librarme de mi marido, íbamos a pasar la noche juntos mientras él estaba fuera.

-Y a hacer negocios – añadió Gibbs.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, pero el agente de NCIS se inclinó por encima de la mesa. Su voz bajó de tono, tornándose más amenazador que si hubiera golpeado la superficie con la palma de la mano.

-Oh, sabemos que sí…

-Tal vez su esposo pueda decirnos algo sobre ese trabajo – comentó Fornell como quien no quiere la cosa.

La señora Hallow maldijo por lo bajo.

-Él no sabe nada. El chico me contactó a mí. Iba a ser el primer trabajo de Tom aquí. Queríamos ver si funcionaba.

-Para dejar a su esposo y trabajar con este Tom – completó Fornell.

La mujer asintió.

-Nos encontraríamos con uno de los vendedores hoy, después de que mi esposo se fuera.

Gibbs la señaló con el dedo y pregunto despacio, como si quisiera asegurarse de que la pregunta fuera muy clara.

-¿Ya han visto antes a los vendedores?

La señora Hallow negó, y Gibbs insistió.

-¿Ninguno de los dos?

-No.

Gibbs la miró a los ojos unos momentos como si la estuviera evaluando.

-¿Cómo van a reconocerlos?

La señora Hallow se recostó en el espaldar de a silla con aire derrotado.

-Sabían que estaría allí como la señora Maxwell. Esperarían a que Tom llegara. Lo reconocerían porque… un hombre mayor con una mujer de mi edad destaca.

Fornell y Gibbs intercambiaron otra mirada. Había que sacar a Tony de allí, no necesitaban a un señor Hallow.

Necesitaban un Tom Riddle.

\----------

Habían vuelto a la habitación aparentando calma. Ziva se había colgado de su brazo y llevaba una actitud mimosa que no iba para nada con ella. Pero allí nadie la conocía, y estaba jugando el papel de la esposa que no quiere que su esposo se vaya.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta se soltó de él de inmediato.

-Se supone que me estás siendo infiel – le recordó Tony mientras buscaba su maleta - ¿No crees que estás demasiado melosa?

Ziva se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de repasar la habitación con la mirada. Sabían que estaba limpia porque la habían revisado antes, pero nunca estaba de más.

-Las mujeres que engañan saben disimular, Karl.

Tony alistó una maleta pequeña. De acuerdo a lo que les habían dicho, debía parecer que volvería al día siguiente.

-¿Y con quién se supone que me engañas?

-Gibbs dijo que no nos preocupáramos por eso. Debo dejarte a la salida del hotel y volver a la piscina. Alguien tomará el papel. ¿Listo?

Tony tomó la maleta y asintió. Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al vestíbulo del hotel. Ziva no lo tomó del brazo nuevamente, pero caminaba cerca, lo que el agente aprovechó para rodearle los hombros con el brazo que tenía libre cuando bajaron del ascensor en el primer piso.

Ziva se giró a mirarlo y él sonrió.

-Te voy a extrañar Susie… Tengo muy buenos planes para otra noche solos en un hotel, pero…

Suspiró con todo el aspecto de quien se dirige a hacer algo aburrido pero ineludible.

Su compañera sonrió a su vez. Era insoportable cuando quería, pero aquello se le daba muy bien. Sin pensarlo mucho apoyó las manos en su pecho, se incorporó de puntillas y lo besó suavemente. Fue tan solo un momento, un besito de despedida.

-Adiós, Karl – le dio con una sonrisa pícara al notar su falta de reacción.

Le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia la piscina. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que alguien tomara el puesto de Riddle y la operación pudiera empezar.

\----------------

Se estaba bien a la orilla de la piscina. Había recuperado el puesto que había dejado. No era temporada alta, así que no estaba demasiado lleno. De cualquier forma, tenía cara la tal señora Hallow. Eso de quedarse frente a la misma gente en el mismo hotel con el amante cuando horas después había estado con el esposo no sonaba muy bien.

Tomó una revista entre las manos y empezó a pasar las páginas lentamente, como si realmente le interesara el contenido. La ventaja de los anteojos oscuros era que le permitía disimular hacia dónde dirigía la mirada. Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes se parecía a las fotos que había memorizado de los marines que el cabo Dawson estaba investigando.

Según McGee le había dicho, y de acuerdo a lo anunciado por el hombre del teléfono, Riddle era un hombre mayor que Tony. Considerablemente mayor, porque llamarían la atención. Le habría gustado ser parte del operativo secreto que rodeaba el lugar. En teoría tenían que atrapar a Riddle antes de que llegara a darse cuenta de que la señora Hallow no estaba allí, pero debían hacerlo con disimulo para no espantar a los vendedores. Estos debían estar ya dentro, o de un lugar donde podían observar la piscina de hotel.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Por un momento pensó que algo había salido mal. Su vista no la engañaba: Gibbs venía caminando hacia ella con un andar lento y despreocupado. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y una camisa sport. Un look totalmente normal que habría pasado desapercibido de no ser porque era él.

Le sonrió al verla. Una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

No había tardado de procesarlo cuando estuvo a su lado, se inclinó para apoyarse en los brazos de su silla de playa y mirarla a los ojos profundamente divertido.

-Hola Susie, ¡al fin estoy aquí!

\-------------

Hacer de esposa de Tony era algo muy distinto a hacer de amante de Gibbs. Con Tony podía jugar, vacilarlo, incluso tentarlo sin mayores consecuencias. Siempre habían mantenido un juego de seducción y bromas entre ambos que podían sostener en cualquier contexto.

Con Gibbs era algo totalmente distinto.

No lo había recibido como una amante, estaba segura. Debió haberlo besado, algo más profundo que el simple piquito que le había dado a su supuesto esposo, pero no había reaccionado. Se había quedado viéndolo y recién reaccionó cuando él se inclinó a decir algo en su oído derecho y acunó su mejilla izquierda con la mano.

-No había tiempo para buscar a nadie más – susurró. Pudo sentir el roce de sus labios contra la oreja, lo que la hizo reír y moverse un poco con cosquillas.

Gibbs se separó de ella y le sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho con su reacción. Acercó la otra silla de playa y sacó un tarro de bloqueador del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Acuéstate y voltéate – le dijo sentándose en la otra silla. Ziva sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó, sosteniéndose el cabello. Se preguntó si Tony estaría viendo cómo se hacía.

Su jefe empezó a pasarle la crema blanca por la piel con firmeza. Siempre le había llamado la atención como sus manos, bruscas y callosas por el trabajo con la madera, pudieran tener un tacto tan delicado, aunque nunca las había sentido de esa forma. Le estaba dando un masaje en toda forma.

Estaba algo rígida, podía sentirlo. Gibbs se inclinó sobre su hombro.

-Hey, relájate… confía en mí.

Como si pudiera no confiar en él. Ziva sonrió. Más que una petición había sonado como un regaño con un tinte de diversión. No se habría dado cuenta de que instantáneamente se había relajado de no ser porque Gibbs contuvo a duras penas lo que sonó como una risita aprobatoria y reanudó la aplicación en su espalda.

Cuando terminó le dio un toque en el hombro para que se girara de nuevo y le tendió el tarro de bloqueador.

-A menos que quieras que haga la aplicación frontal también – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que no había llegado a ver en él.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo tomó de sus manos.

-Aquí hay demasiado público – respondió sonriendo a su vez.

Gibbs rió, y Ziva podía jurar que era la primera vez que lo veía reír así.

Sí, iba a ser muy diferente, pero empezaba a pensar que también sería divertido.

\------------------

Tony no había salido precisamente a estar libre. De hecho, había logrado llegar a tiempo de ver arrestar al misterioso Tom Riddle. Era un hombre de pelo canoso, atlético y de expresión dominante. Mientras esperaba en la sala de interrogación, el agente senior del equipo lo miraba a través del vidrio polarizado, junto a McGee, quien lo ponía al tanto del caso.

-Ahora lo que necesitamos es averiguar su verdadero nombre – dijo McGee – Tal vez con su verdadero nombre podamos hacer la conexión antes con la señora Hallow para descubrir su identidad.

-¿No aparece como Riddle?

McGee rodó los ojos.

-Es un sobrenombre, evidentemente.

-¿Ah sí? – Tony lo miró frunciendo el ceño, como si le resultara inapropiada la seguridad en la voz de su compañero - ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

El agente más joven desvió la mirada y Tony pudo ver como se movía su cuello al tragar. Era algo parecido a cuando tuvieron casos con Jet Pack. Tenía esa misma expresión de fastidio de pensar que el resto no sabían tanto como él del tema.

-Es un juego de nombres. Él es Tom Riddle, ella es una Hallow…

La incomprensión en el rostro de Tony fue tan evidente que McGee desistió de explicarlo. Aunque inicialmente lo negara, probablemente solo Ziva sabría entenderlo.

-No importa, ya le tomamos las huellas. Abby nos avisará si dan un resultado.

Tony no insistió sobre el punto. Tenía más interés en otro tema.

-Entonces, ¿Gibbs está suplantando a Riddle?

-Sí – le confirmó McGee por enésima vez.

-¿Y por qué no estamos viendo?

-Porque tienes que acompañar a Fornell a interrogar a Riddle.

-Pero… - Tony frunció el ceño, habían distintos tipos de prioridades – Gibbs y Ziva se están haciendo pasar por amantes.

-Lo sé – McGee no pudo evitar arrugar la cara, no acaba de hacerse a la idea.

-¡McGee! ¡Tenemos que verlos! – Insistió Tony – ¿Te puedes imaginar todo lo que podremos molestar a Ziva después de esto? Digo, no hay forma posible de que le salga bien, una cosa es pretender estar casada conmigo y otra…

-¿Dejar que Gibbs le ponga bloqueador en la espalda?

La puerta de la sala de observación de interrogatorios se acababa de abrir y Abby estaba allí. Ambos chicos la miraron con incredulidad mientras ella sonreía ampliamente.

-McGee me dejo el auricular. Están tomando el sol ahora, y Gibbs ordenó fresas con nata.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí y sin mediar palabra se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, Abby extendió las manos deteniéndolos.

-¡Esperen! ¡Tengo un nombre para el señor Riddle!

Sin embargo su segundo anuncio no causó la expectativa que esperaba.

\----------------

Estaba resultando más fácil de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera creído. Si a Ziva le hubieran dicho esa mañana que para el atardecer estaría junto a una piscina con Gibbs, habrían juntado las sillas de playa y se encontraría recostada a su pecho comiendo las fresas en nata que él le daba, los hubiera tildado de locos.

De no ser porque en cualquier momento llegarían sus compradores, incluso habría podido pensar en la situación como relajante, si pudiera dejar de lado lo bizarro que era. Sin embargo estaba cómoda, y cuando se embarró la nariz de nata y Gibbs se la quitó con un beso corto no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

La voz llegó clara a sus oídos. Ziva no fue conciente del mohín de descontento que apareció en su rostro ante la interrupción, pero Gibbs lo notó y un brillo divertido apareció en sus ojos antes de levantar la vista hacia el recién llegado.

Ambos agradecieron entonces ser expertos en fingir para ocultar la decepción.

No era ninguno de los marines que esperaban.

\-----------------

-¿Quién es este tipo? – preguntó McGee sobresaltado.

Finalmente se habían trasladado al hotel. Tony se había puesto una capucha y anteojos oscuros para no ser reconocido al entrar y luego se había encerrado con McGee en la habitación desde la cual tenían una perspectiva perfecta de la piscina.

Luego había pasado los siguientes diez minutos tapándose la cara, sin dejar de mirar entre los dedos, y recitando películas de hombres mayores con mujeres jóvenes. Lo había interrumpido justo cuando iba a explicarle las diferencias entre la primera versión de Lolita y la de Jeremy Irons cuando un hombre se había acercado al grupo.

Se acercó a mirar mientras McGee hacía una foto del hombre y se la mandaba a Abby.

-Genial. – Masculló Tony – Recién sabemos el nombre de Riddle y ahora tenemos otra incógnita.

En el rostro de McGee se dibujó el inicio de una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Deseando que terminen ya?

Tony se cruzó de brazos tratando de adoptar una postura y un porte indiferente.

-La habitación está pagada para la noche, no hay prisa.

McGee se giró a verlo entonces.

-No tenemos cámaras o micrófonos en la habitación. ¿Podrías vivir con la incógnita?

-¿Ah? – al agente senior lo acometió la risa nerviosa que acompañaba cuando no quería responder algo - ¿De qué hablas McMalPensado? Son el jefe y Ziva, ¿cuál incógnita?

-Bueno, tú eras el que decía que no podrían fingirlo bien…

McGee se calló cuando la palma de la mano de su compañero impactó en su nuca.

\-------------

Intermediarios. Gibbs los odiaba ya de por sí, así que no le fue difícil fingir lo mucho que le molestaba que los poseedores de las antigüedades no estuvieran allí en persona.

Abby lo había informado por el auricular sobre la persona a la que estaba suplantando. Tom Riddle era en realidad Richard Mitchell, conocido traficante de reliquias de China. Aparentemente estaba buscando el cambio de mercado al estar ya fichado entre los especialistas de la cerámica de colección de Oriente.

El amorío con la señora Hallow le permitiría abrirse la puerta a otros mercados.

No les había sido difícil ponerse en situación de negocios. Ziva se había separado de él, recostándose relajada en su propia silla. Tenía ese porte de dominar la situación con total propiedad a pesar de haber estado momentos antes siendo mimada y alimentada con fresas con nata por su amante.

Ambos habían mostrado igual expresión de desdén cuando el hombre dijo que estaba allí en nombre de “sus clientes”.

-Me enviaron a ultimar detalles – explicó el hombre que había llegado en su lugar – Si mis clientes están satisfechos con sus términos…

-¿Cuáles clientes? – preguntó Gibbs con indiferencia.

El hombre se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

-Con los que ella acordó… - Ziva alzó ambas cejas con fingida sorpresa de ser señalada.

Gibbs sonrió de medio lado. No lo habían planeado, pero sabía que podía entenderse con ella. El hombre los miró confuso y empezaba a enfadarse. El agente le hizo una seña de calma y luego le indicó a Ziva con la cabeza que se acercara.

Antes de que el hombre reaccionara la exoficial Mossad había comprobando que no llevaba auriculares, cables o grabadora.

-Oh, esos clientes – dijo entonces Gibbs. Miró al sujeto evaluativamente - ¿Trajo prueba de la mercancía?

El hombre le pasó un paño de playa enrollado, pero Gibbs chasqueó la lengua y se quitó, señalando con la cabeza hacia su supuesta amante. Ziva lo tomó y desenvolvió la pieza más pequeña de las que buscaban. La evaluó con la mirada y luego miró a su jefe asintiendo.

Gibbs no pareció particularmente entusiasmado con la comprobación.

-No compro a intermediarios – dijo con tranquilidad.

El hombre se giró hacia Ziva, y ella sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ya oíste a mi hombre. Con ellos, o nada.

Se inclinó hacia Gibbs, quien le puso una mano en la rodilla como si agradeciera su apoyo. Ziva le sonrió con orgullo.

El hombre los miró alternativamente.

-No mencionaron que tuviera que ser en persona.

La chica alzó ambas cejas con expresión de incredulidad.

-Pero nosotros ponemos las reglas… ¿O están pensando a venderle a alguien más? ¿En serio? ¿A quién?

Fornell les había informado de un barrido que se había hecho últimamente de los traficantes de antigüedades. En apariencia el mercado estaba bastante desierto en Washington en esos días. Los Hallows y el mismo Riddle eran comerciantes internacionales, no fijos del área. En cualquier momento salían de allí después de hacer buenos negocios que otros ya no podían hacer.

El hombre suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Mañana, después de la hora de desayuno del hotel. Los recogeré en la entrada. Los llevaré donde está la mercancía, y los vendedores.

Gibbs evaluó la propuesta un momento.

-Uno de los vendedores viene con usted, y trae otra pieza.

El intermediario asintió.

-De acuerdo.

-De acuerdo. – Gibbs le dio a mano y el hombre se retiró.

Había oscurecido y la piscina estaba casi vacía. Un vientito frío empezaba a correr, y Ziva se estremeció ligeramente.

-Entonces pasaremos la noche aquí.

Gibbs pasó un brazo por su espalda, frotándola con un poco de fuerza para calentarla.

-Eso parece.

\----------------

Aunque ambos serían de mayor utilidad en las oficinas de NCIS, no podían marcharse. El intermediario seguía allí, y no creían que se marchara hasta la mañana siguiente que los llevara donde fuera que estaba planeando.

Seguir la farsa tampoco era tan difícil. Habían vuelto a la habitación abrazados, se habían cambiado y habían bajado a cenar al restaurante del hotel. Sentarse del mismo lado de la mesa, brindar mirándose a los ojos, propiciar los roces ocasionales…

Ziva podría haberse llevado un Oscar por su actuación cuando empezó a enterrar la cara en el cuello de Gibbs y susurrarle cosas al oído. Estaba contándole anécdotas triviales sobre una semana que había pasado en un hotel de Haifa. Sin embargo, de lejos nadie podía adivinar el tema y cuando les notificaban algo por el auricular podían comentarlo sin cambiar de actitud ni posturas.

-Los está observando – les advirtió Tony otra vez.

McGee había vuelto a la oficina, y mientras tanto él había quedado a cargo de la comunicación y las cámaras de vigilancia, que contemplaban solo el restaurante y los pasillos.

Era innecesaria la advertencia, ambos sentían sus ojos clavados en ellos.

-Jefe, Fornell ya está aquí – comunicó de nuevo la voz del agente justo cuando Ziva iba a empezar a relatar otra historia. Sonaba particularmente satisfecho de interrumpir.

Gibbs había estado esperando al agente del FBI. Ya habían terminado de comer. Ziva había recibido la misma información y conocía el plan. Implicaba que ella saliera de escena en ese momento.

Su trabajo era distraer al informante y les daría espacio a su jefe y el agente del FBI para encontrarse. Podían hablar por comunicador desde la habitación, pero eran de la vieja escuela y preferían el cara a cara para ultimar planes.

Con una sonrisa encantadora se levantó de la mesa tomando su bolso.

-Quédate en el bar mientras me pongo cómoda… - se inclinó hacia él dirigiéndole una mirada sugerente al tiempo que lo tomaba de la barbilla – Sube en media hora.

Fue casi un susurro. Sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el aliento del otro.

Ziva le dio una suave palmada en la mejilla y se alejó de él. Sin embargo, se cuidó cambiar la expresión a total seriedad al dirigirse a la puerta y sacar su teléfono móvil de manera que el intermediario pudiera verlo.

-Creo que voy a tener pesadillas con esto. – Comentó Tony en un tono que le hizo difícil no reír – Te sigue.

Una vez que el hombre salió del restaurante, Gibbs se levantó a pagar la cuenta y luego, se dirigió a los baños de hombres de ese piso.

\-----------------

Cuando entró revisó que no hubiera nadie más. Momentos después la puerta se abrió, Fornell intercambió una mirada con él y dio vuelta al cartel de “cerrado por limpieza”. Luego entró y cerró por dentro.

-¿Divirtiéndote?

Gibbs sonrió levemente.

-Siempre se me ha dado bien el trabajo encubierto.

-También a Ziva, a tu agente DiNozzo le va a dar un infarto.

Era un hecho que el jefe del equipo se estaba divirtiendo, la afirmación de su amigo lo hizo sonreír un poco más antes de entrar al tema.

-¿Qué han sacado de Riddle?

-Bueno, su interés por la señora Hallow se ha esfumado ahora que no le será de utilidad. Ha cantado todo.

-¿Entonces? – Gibbs lo miró esperando información.

-Los verdaderos nombres de los Hallow son Victoria y Adam Walcott. Él es de una familia adinerada escocesa. Robar y vender antigüedades es su pasatiempo, pero empezaba aburrirse de él… Victoria no quiere dejar de hacerlo, tenía interés en trabajos más peligrosos y Riddle le dio la oportunidad.

-No parecía dispuesta a dejar a su marido después de todo – replicó Gibbs frunciendo el ceño. Había sido demasiado insistente en que su marido no se enterara del contenido de su maleta.

Fornell chasqueó la lengua divertido.

-Su contrato prenupcial la deja sin nada si se separan por infidelidad.

Claro, eso lo explicaba todo.

-Entonces Victoria y él iban a hacer negocios con el grupo que investigaba el cabo.

-Eso parece, pero solo han tratado por el intermediario con quien se reunieron hoy. Walter Davies, tiene antecedentes. Contactó por teléfono a Victoria. Parece que no estaba muy conforme inicialmente con no tratar con ambos Hallow.

-Hum – Gibbs no podía precisar qué, pero su instinto le decía que el cabo Dawson tenía razón en sus notas al decir que algo no le calzaba. - ¿Qué conexión encontraron entre Davies y los marines?

-Nada aún – masculló Fornell – Tu chico McGee estaba en ello cuando me vine.

Gibbs miró por encima del hombro de Fornell. Algo se le estaba escapando. Y sabía quien tendría las respuestas.

-Abby. Tiene que tener algo.

Antes de que la llamaran del teléfono de Fornell –Gibbs no andaba el suyo por estar encubierto – este sonó. El agente del FBI miró sorprendido a su amigo. Era la forense quien se comunicaba.

-¿Está Gibbs ahí? – preguntó de inmediato.

Fornell lo puso en altavoz. Gibbs lo miró esperando sin entender y su amigo rodó los ojos.

-Habla, ahora puede oírte.

-¡Gibbs! – Abby sonaba muy emocionada - ¡Encontré algo! Creo que los marines no quieren vender las piezas.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Quieren una recompensa!

Ambos agentes se miraron sin comprender. Como si pudiera verlos, Abby continuó.

-Un gobierno de Medio Este ofrece una recompensa por descubrir y entregar a los Hallow. Creen que a través de ellos pueden encontrar a los coleccionistas a quienes han vendido las piezas saqueadas que son en realidad propiedad del gobierno.

-Por eso no querían hacer tratos sólo con la señora Hallow – concluyó Fornell.

Gibbs iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo en seco.

-Por eso Davies siguió a Ziva.

No lo habían interesado con la idea de la llamada que iba a realizar. No era que había considerado más prudente vigilar a la mujer en lugar que a Riddle.

Tenía una oportunidad de hacerse con ella sin que estuviera él de por medio.

Sin esperar nada más salió del baño a toda velocidad.

\--------------

Ziva era conciente de que el intermediario la seguía aunque no se volviera a verlo. Tony no podría vigilarlo porque el hotel elegido por los Hallow siempre era de mínima seguridad, razón por la cual no había cámaras en los pasillos.

Sin embargo, iba a seguir con la charada de la llamada.

-Eres una descarada – la voz de Tony contestó al otro lado de la línea - ¿Me llamas estando con tu amante?

Ziva sonrió. El hombre no podría escucharlo, pero a ella tal vez sí.

-Hola querido… ¿Cómo te va todo?

Tony debía estarse volviendo loco en la habitación del hotel en la que estaba confinado. No debió haberse metido allí en primer lugar, pero no era prudente que estuviera saliendo y entrando del hotel ahora que sabían que el informante seguía estando allí.

-¿Sabes que todo el hotel sabrá que soy un cornudo cuando regrese mañana?

El pasillo inferior no estaba totalmente vacío. Ziva se estaba tomando su tiempo para llegar a la habitación. El pasillo era largo. Había otro pequeño pasillo en medio que llevaba al ascensor de servicio, por el cual salían y entraban constantemente empleados de lugar. Al final del pasillo estaba el ascensor de los huéspedes, el cual tomaría para subir al cuarto piso, donde esta la habitación de los Hallow.

-Yo también te extraño… - era divertido usar esa voz melosa con su compañero, en particular cuando sonaba especialmente molesto. Si bien los reclamos eran falsos, la molestia no parecía serlo.

Haber quemado su papel de encubierto innecesariamente no le había sentado nada bien. Eso sin considerar que la interpretación de Gibbs y ella parecía molestarle también.

-¿Estás disfrutando esto verdad?

-Oh sí… - una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios de Ziva. No era una mentira, aunque no dejaba de ser todo muy bizarro. – Te llamaba para darte las buenas noches. Espera.

Se detuvo frente al ascensor que abrió las puertas casi de inmediato. Entró y marcó el piso 4, luego volvió a prestar atención al teléfono.

Tony había seguido hablando. No le había prestado mucha atención. Gibbs, habitación, cama, noche… No le contestó hasta que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor de nuevo. No valía la pena disimular allí dentro.

Al salir continuó su avance lento hacia la habitación. El pasillo tenía habitaciones de un lado, pero al otro tenía una baranda que daba a la piscina. A la mitad había otro pasillo al ascensor de servicio, igual que en el inferior.

-Sí, voy a la cama temprano. Me siento algo… cansada.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no reír. Era un papel divertido. Sin embargo sus sentidos se pusieron alerta de repente. Le había parecido ver un movimiento a la entrada del pasillo de servicio. De repente fue demasiado conciente de que no llevaba armas consigo en ese momento.

Tony siguió hablando, pero no le puso atención.

-Claro, cansada… Recuerdo perfectamente de cuando dejamos las cosas que solo hay una cama en esa habitación. Nada de sillones.

-Espera un momento.

Estaba cerca del pasillo. Empezaba a acercarse con sigilo para sorprender a quien estuviera allí y luego todo sucedió muy rápido. Oyó unos rápidos pasos tras ella y antes de girarse, alguien la tomó de la mano y la arrinconó contra la pared.

Tomada por sorpresa, su nombre salió espontáneamente de sus labios.

-¿Gib…?

Sin embargo, no terminó de decirlo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Gibbs la estaba besando.

\--------------

Claro que podía defenderse sola. Si Davies la trataba de agarrar a solas, Ziva podría acabar con él de inmediato. Pero probablemente sería el final de su papel encubierto y no habían completado su misión todavía.

Necesitaban que Davies los llevara a los responsables de la muerte del cabo Dawson.

Corrió hasta el final del pasillo. El ascensor estaba arriba, no iba a esperarlo. Subió las gradas corriendo hasta el cuarto piso. Allí estaba ella. Se había detenido a unos pasos del pasillo de servicio. También lo había pensado mientras subía. La mejor oportunidad era atraparla en ese pasillo, usar luego el ascensor de los empleados y sacarla de allí.

No tenía tiempo para informarle, y si Davies estaba allí, como podía confiar por la actitud sigilosa de Ziva de acercarse al pasillo, estaban demasiado cerca de volar su cubierta.

Tendría que seguir en el papel. No había planeado nada más que tomarla por la muñeca, decirle algunas cosas y llevarla a la habitación… hasta que Ziva había empezado a decir su nombre.

Sólo se le había ocurrido una manera de detenerla, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo.

Atrapó sus labios impidiéndole hablar más. La besó con ímpetu, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar o evadirlo. La chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego la sintió corresponder al beso, siguiendo en su papel. Soltó su muñeca y la abrazó por la cintura sin que ella pusiera resistencia.

Cuando oyó el timbre del ascensor de servicio tardó un par de segundos en separarse de ella.

Tenía la respiración entrecortada tras subir corriendo cuatro pisos y el beso inesperado, pero Ziva también parecía un poco corta de aliento y a pesar de que su rostro no lo denotaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas.

Entonces escucharon la voz de Tony. Ella aún sostenía el teléfono en la mano derecha.

-¿¿Susie?? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Ziva se acercó el teléfono de nuevo y contestó sin dejar de ver a Gibbs a los ojos.

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

\----------------

Después de lo sucedido habían vuelto a la habitación. Fornell había aparecido minutos después para confirmarles que Davies había bajado por el ascensor de servicio y poner en antecedentes a Ziva de lo cerca que había estado de ser secuestrada. Si los había notado algo extraños no mencionó nada, pero era poco probable. Gibbs tenía una habilidad pasmosa de actuar como si no acabara de besarla contra la pared y Ziva no se quedaba atrás.

Fornell no había entrado con ellos a la habitación. No sabían cuánto tardaría Davies en volver a vigilar. Una vez dentro, Gibbs le informó lo que Abby le había comunicado. Utilizando el teléfono de Ziva la llamaron para acabara de explicar sus hallazgos.

-¿Gibbs? ¿Ziva? ¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – un desagradable sonido les confirmó que estaba abrazada a Bert - ¡No hagan eso! ¡Estaba tan asustada!

-Estamos bien, Abbs – respondió Gibbs mirando a Ziva, quien no pudo evitar sonreír con complicidad sin desviar la mirada. - ¿Cómo sabes lo de la recompensa?

-Por Davies. No es un intermediario, – respondió la chica retomando su tono de informe profesional, aunque su respiración todavía sonaba agitada – no estrictamente hablando. No ha estado en Medio Oriente así que no ha robado nada, pero ya estaba esto. Conoce a uno de los marines del grupo que debía cuidar las piezas… Kevin Telfer. Al inicio no encontraba la conexión, pero luego…

-Abby – la interrumpió Gibbs. – Al punto.

-Vivieron en el mismo edificio de apartamentos toda la vida.

Ziva frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo se relaciona eso con la recompensa?

-¡Ah! – El tono satisfecho de Abby reflejó que estaba esperando la pregunta – La hermana de Telfer está muy enferma. Necesita un tratamiento especial y no tienen cómo costearlo. McGee estuvo revisando su historial de Internet y lo encontró. El reino de Bahreín ofrece una alta recompensa por los Hallow.

De acuerdo al historial de los Hallow, por años se habían dedicado a comprar antigüedades saqueadas de Oriente Medio y a venderlas luego a coleccionistas. Justamente lo que Davies y Telfer pretendían hacer: venderles las antigüedades que le había tocado custodiar al marine.

-Igual no sabemos si hay otros marines implicados – apuntó Ziva.

-Ni quien mató a Dawson – agregó Gibbs. – Necesitamos seguir con la misión.

-Pero Gibbs – la voz de Abby sonó dudosa – Quieren a los Hallow. Riddle no les sirve de nada…

La mirada que Ziva le dirigió estaba cargada de preocupación, no muy distinta a la que la forense transmitía en sus palabras.

Si Riddle no les servía de nada, bien podrían matarlo.

\---------------

-Si no quieren a Riddle tal vez habría sido buena idea que me llevaran solo a mí de una vez– apuntó Ziva.

El operativo para el día siguiente estaba planeado. Ella sería quien llevara el chip para ser rastreada, y un equipo del FBI junto a Tony y McGee los seguiría.

El único detalle que seguía siendo incierto era el destino que le depararían a Riddle. Ziva continuaba manteniendo la postura de que sería mejor ir sola.

-No estabas preparada – le recordó Gibbs mientras revisaba la mochila que había llevado con sus cosas – No habríamos podido rastrearte.

-Bueno, todavía podría ir sola mañana – el rostro de la chica había adquirido una expresión obstinada que le era muy familiar en ella, en particular de sus primeros días en NCIS – Podría inventar alguna excusa para que no vinieras y…

-Ziva – Gibbs dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró directo a los ojos interrumpiéndola – No está en discusión.

La mujer tuvo que cerrar la boca tras un momento de perplejidad. Irguió la espalda con dignidad y tomó su propio bolso.

-Voy a darme una ducha. – su tono serio y cortante dejaba bastante claro que estaba molesta.

Desapareció por un buen rato de la habitación. Gibbs acabó de ordenar sus cosas, limpió y preparó su arma para el día siguiente. Luego se acostó de lado izquierdo de la cama, viendo hacia el cielorraso. No tenía sueño, pero tampoco había mucho que hacer allí.

Así lo encontró Ziva cuando salió de la ducha. Gibbs no había contado el tiempo, pero estaba sonrosada y tenía un aspecto de total comodidad y frescura, lista para dormir. El agua parecía haberle sentado muy bien.

Se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó del lado derecho, mirándolo a la cara. También parecía habérsele esfumado el enojo con el vapor del agua, pero no la seriedad.

-Estaba pensando que no te he dado las gracias por lo de antes. –Dijo con firmeza, y Gibbs sospechó que lo había estado planeando en el baño – Gracias.

Una sonrisa traviesa empezó a formarse en los labios de Gibbs mientras la miraba indudablemente con un deje de picardía.

-Es la primera vez que lo que obtengo por besar a una mujer sea un gracias.

Ella sonrió también y él tomó la mano más próxima de ella, la cual había apoyado sobre la cama. La miró a los ojos obligándose a recuperar la seriedad.

-Hoy hiciste el papel de dejarme las decisiones a mí. Mañana, harás lo mismo. – Ziva abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero él la detuvo estrechando su mano un poco más fuerte – No tienen que pensar que deben defenderse de ti.

Ziva asintió, nuevamente seria. Gibbs acarició un momento el revés de su mano.

-Si las cosas se complican… – no completó la frase, pero la miró fijamente asegurándose de que había comprendido.

-...seré la responsable de que salgas vivo – concluyó la chica.

Gibbs sonrió de nuevo.

-No es la primera vez. – Soltó su mano y se giró para buscar el interruptor de la luz – Ahora, trata de descansar.

La chica sonrió un poco y subió los pies a la cama mientras él apagaba la luz. Con Gibbs no habría discusiones infantiles sobre quien dormiría en la cama teniendo solo una. Se acomodó a su lado con facilidad y se durmió mucho antes que él.

Gibbs no dormía mucho, así que estaba preparado para otra noche de insomnio. Observó con atención a la mujer mientras dormía. Respiraba profundo, y un mechón de cabello le cruzaba la cara. Con cuidado para no despertarla se lo quitó. Ella pareció sentirlo, porque instintivamente se acercó hacia él, acurrucándose contra su costado. El hombre se quedó quieto cuando el brazo de la chica se acomodó sobre su pecho.

Luego, distraídamente, empezó a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad, con movimientos rítmicos y suaves, hasta que él también se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Gibbs descubrió que había descansado como pocas noches, y Ziva había amanecido acurrucada sobre su pecho.

  
\------------

 

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron en la habitación. No desentonaba con su cubierta, les daba un rato más de descanso del rol encubierto y en particular, hizo más fácil que les hicieran llegar el rastreador que Ziva llevaría.

Era un pequeño pin con una cámara pequeña que Gibbs le ayudó a ponerse en la base del tirante derecho de la blusa sin mangas que llevaba. Suponían que no iban a revisarla. No tenían razones para creer que llevara algo encima, si en teoría era una criminal incluso de mayor envergadura que ellos.

Gibbs le lanzó una mirada aprobatoria antes de salir de la habitación. Faltaba poco para la hora acordada. Ziva llevaba un bolso de playa, un cuchillo disimulado en su cintura y su arma guardada estratégicamente en su pantalón. Gibbs por su parte llevaba otro maletín con presuntos papeles para negociar.

Desde la conversación la noche anterior, Ziva no había vuelto a cuestionar su participación en el secuestro, ni él había hecho referencia al asunto. De hecho, no habían mencionado nada de la noche anterior, aunque la sensación de haber descansado y la manera en que la mano de Gibbs se acomodó con naturalidad en su cintura al bajar del ascensor decían mucho por sí mismas.

Davies los estaba esperando.

-¿Listos? – preguntó mirándolos a ambos primero, aunque sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el maletín en la mano izquierda de Gibbs.

Ziva le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su jefe, como la mujer que espera que sea su pareja la que conteste. Él asintió y subieron al auto. Ambos se sentaron en la parte de atrás. Davies conducía y en el asiento del copiloto iba otro hombre con gorra y barba.

-¿Vamos muy largo? – preguntó Ziva con desinterés, como si quisiera hacer conversación.

Davies se encogió de hombros y el otro hombre respondió por él.

-Más cerca que Oriente Medio sí que es, señora Hallow – se giró para entregarle otra pieza de las documentadas como parte del embarque.

Ziva la tomó y la examinó con la mirada como una entendida, girándola sobre su mano y asintiendo después. Gibbs puso una mano en su rodilla y la estrechó con suavidad. Ziva puso la mano que tenía libre sobre la de él. Estaban muy cerca ya de resolver el caso.

Pronto terminaría la farsa.

\----------------

Arthur Morgan era uno de los marines encargados del transporte de las antigüedades previsto para dos semanas después del robo. Todos los miembros de la unidad estaban de permiso hasta entonces, y sospechosamente no habían podido ubicarlos. Aquí tenían a uno.

Estuvieron en el auto como por media hora. Era difícil mantener la ruta en la mente considerando las muchas vueltas que habían dado, pero ambos tenían un gran sentido de orientación y tenían una idea aproximada de dónde estaban. Más importante aún, el equipo lo sabía exactamente.

Se estacionaron finalmente entre un callejón de bodegas solitario. Era una doble hilera de edificaciones de cemento que tenían al frente una fuerte cortina de metal, en la cual se recortaba una puerta. Una estaba abierta por completo, con la cortina levantada.

-Nuestro destino – dijo Morgan bajando del auto.

No se había presentado. Abrió la puerta del lado de Ziva y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar, pero una vez fuera, la chica esperó a Gibbs para dirigirse a la bodega. Entrelazó los dedos con él.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido. Al entrar en la bodega la cortina de hierro de la entrada cayó con estrépito y los dos hombres los apuntaron con sus armas. Un tercer hombre se acercó y los desarmó de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! – demandó Gibbs. Era buen actor, parecía realmente sorprendido y enojado.

-Pasa que aquí mandamos nosotros – dijo Davies sonriendo con suficiencia y lanzándole un golpe al abdomen.

Se notaba a la legua que no era marine, como los otros dos. El tercer hombre era Kevin Telfer.

-¿En serio? – Gibbs rió a pesar de haberse doblado tras el golpe – Ustedes tienen las piezas, si no nos las venden a nosotros, ¿a quien? No es una buena época en Washington. Y no pretendan robarnos porque no andamos el dinero encima.

-No queremos comprar, viejo. – Davies lo golpeó de nuevo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Lo habría hecho de nuevo si Deaver no lo hubiera sujetado del hombro.

Morgan había inmovilizado a Ziva y la había esposado a una de las tuberías que bajaba a escasos centímetros de la pared. La chica se debatía contra las esposas como si no tuviera idea de qué hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó en tono desesperado.

-De hecho, a ti – le dijo Telfer con simpleza. – Quedita, vas a lastimarte las manos.

Ziva lanzó una mirada desesperada a Gibbs, a quien Davies estaba amarrando a una silla. Temía que estuviera demasiado largo para llegar hasta él. Agradeció que su papel le dejara liberar algo de histeria, igual que le permitía a Gibbs transmitirle tranquilidad con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieren de ella? – preguntó al tiempo que comprobaba la fuerza de las amarras en sus manos.

-Como dije – repitió Telfer – La queremos a ella.

-Y a su marido – añadió Morgan sacando una cámara de video.

-Fin del romance, viejo – se burló Davies.

Ziva se debatió de nuevo contra la tubería, llamando la atención sobre ella con el sonido de las esposas contra el metal.

-Déjalo. Si quieren a Karl…

Davies rió.

-Vaya, así que no te importa darnos a tu marido, pero quieres que salvemos a tu amante. – Se giró hacia Telfer – Te lo dije hombre, no hay caso en preocuparse por entregar a gente como esta. Ayer los estuve viendo.

-Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer? – intervino Gibbs. Le dolía un poco el pecho de los golpes que había recibido, pero podía disimularlo - ¿Matarme? Debe ser costumbre para gente… como ustedes.

Davies se giró hacia él, pero la imperiosa voz de Telfer lo detuvo.

-¡Quieto Walter! Luego nos ocuparemos de él. – luego se dirigió al otro, quien estaba terminado de cuadrar la cámara para enfocar a Ziva – Morgan, el video. Señora Hallow... Hora de llorar a su esposo para que venga. Si no lo hace… si usted le pasa una clave o no lo hace venir… mataremos a su amante. ¿De acuerdo?

\-----------

El video para el señor Hallow se grabó con rapidez. Ziva había dado una sentida actuación, incluso tenía el rimel corrido. Lo habían mandado y luego había llegado el momento de esperar.

La bodega no era un espacio muy grande. Había muebles viejos pegado a las paredes, por lo que el espacio libre no era mayor a la sala de espera del director en NCIS. Ziva estaba atada a la tubería de cables eléctricos que bajaba por una pared, mientras que Gibbs estaba en una silla recostada en la pared contraria.

Telfer estaba al fondo de la bodega, sentado en un viejo sofá con aspecto pensativo. Morgan había salido a vigilar. Davies estaba sentado en medio de los prisioneros, mirándolos alternativamente. Ninguno sabía que en cualquier momento los atraparían. Si habían tardado era probablemente por una cuestión táctica. No era fácil atacar un lugar con una única entrada y salida, como esa bodega.

Ziva había optado porque la señora Hallow abandonara ya su histeria, y había asumido una posición de sumisión y miedo, como quien está resignada a su destino. Gibbs por su parte seguía intentando sacar algo más en claro.

-No lo entiendo. Tienen las antigüedades. Nosotros podemos comprarlas.

Telfer resopló al fondo de la bodega y se restregó las manos, hacía frío.

-Es cierto, no entiendes.

-¿Así que no es por dinero? – preguntó Gibbs entrecerrando los ojos.

Davies apretó los puños y miró al marine.

-¿Quieres que lo calle?

Telfer negó haciéndole un gesto de calma con la mano derecha.

-Señor Riddle, algunos tenemos principios. Esas antigüedades pertenecen ahora a los Estados Unidos. Vamos a transportarlas en una semana a esta tierra, como si nunca antes lo hubieran hecho.

-¿Principios? – Gibbs rió – Secuestran y matan personas. ¿Esos son principios?

-No cualquier persona. – Replicó Telfer – La señora Hallow va a pagar por sus delitos, al igual que su marido.

-E igual que usted – añadió Davies mirándolo con desprecio.

Telfer chasqueó la lengua, parecía incómodo. Ziva lo había notado desde un inicio. No estaba bien con la idea de matar al prisionero. Davies lo notó también. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró severo.

-Lo discutimos, si venía hasta acá, teníamos que deshacernos de él. – El marine no le sostuvo la mirada y Davies resopló – Menos mal que tienes a Morgan para que se haga cargo.

Ziva y Gibbs intercambiaron una mirada que el hombre captó.

-Oh, dejen de hacerse ojitos, me enferman.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo fuera. Davies y Telfer se sobresaltaron, y el segundo decidió salir a ver qué sucedía. El hombre que quedó con ellos volvió a dirigirles su mirada de desprecio.

Los agentes tenían una idea aproximada de lo que sucedía afuera. Se escuchó otro estruendo, y Davies sacó su arma que hacía rato que se había guardado en la cintura. Corrió hacia la puerta de la bodega y miró hacia fuera.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralado. Se giró arma en mano sin saber hacia dónde ir o qué hacer, pero lo último que esperaba era ver a la supuesta señora Hallow de pie frente a él, lanzándole un golpe directo al cuello.

El hombre cayó ahogándose al suelo. Ziva le sonrió con suficiencia y se agachó para esposarlo con el mismo par que se había quitado.

-¿Te molesta saber que él me pone más de lo que uno como tú podría? – le dio una palmada en la cara y luego se dirigió a soltar a Gibbs.

Escucharon pasos corriendo, acercándose al lugar. Tony fue el primero en entrar con el arma en alto, encontrando a Davies en el piso y a Ziva masajeando las muñecas marcadas de Gibbs.

El agente recién llegado bajó el arma y sonrió, quitándose la gorra de NCIS.

-Hola cariño, ¿me puedes explicar quién es este tipo?

\-------------

Telfer había sido el primero en confesar. Su hermana estaba muy enferma, y el tratamiento era costoso. La oportunidad había llegado cuando les habían asignado transportar las antigüedades. Todos los miembros de su unidad estarían unos días libres en Oriente Medio, lo que todos solían aprovechar para desaparecer. Las piezas no deberían moverse hasta dos semanas después.

Morgan era quien había descubierto lo de la recompensa. Siempre había estado enamorado de la hermana de Telfer, y la situación lo torturaba tanto como al otro. El plan había sido simple: robarían unas piezas, viajarían a Estados Unidos por unos viajes de contrabando que conocían, citarían a los Hallow con las piezas, los atraparían, los llevarían de vuelta de la misma forma y devolverían las piezas. Nadie debía enterarse de que habían salido de allí.

Sin embargo, Dawson los había descubierto de alguna forma. Había sorprendido el robo y Morgan le había disparado. Entrando en pánico habían decidido llevarse todas las piezas, con la esperanza de que pensaran en ladrones profesionales de antigüedades. Se habían desecho del cuerpo lo mejor posible, esperando que no fuera descubierto y no se levantara la alarma sobre las piezas desaparecidas. Ante la falta de noticias al respecto, habían creído que su treta había funcionado.

Davies era un viejo amigo de Telfer y su hermana. Se le daban los negocios turbios, y había aceptado participar de inmediato. La única pega que habían encontrado era el hecho de que la señora Hallow quería trabajar ahora con su amante. Habían tratado de secuestrarla sola, pero tras el intento frustrado, habían recurrido a llevárselos a ambos. El plan era matar a Riddle una vez que tuvieran al señor Hallow.

Telfer y Morgan sufrirían una baja deshonrosa, además de los años de cárcel que les corresponderían, igual que Davies.

Los Hallow por su parte también serían procesados. La señora Hallow se quedaría sin nada cuando su esposo la dejara por infiel. Riddle también sería juzgado. Todo porque el señor Hallow empezaba a aburrirse del tráfico de antigüedades y la señora estaba deseosa de nuevas experiencias con un hombre más experimentado.

Había sido un caso redondo y la operación encubierta finalmente había terminado.

\--------------

El papeleo tras el caso Dawson había sido extenso. Tras el arresto a media mañana habían pasado el día en interrogación y la tarde redactando informes. La noche encontró al equipo terminando sus informes en la oficina, mientras Gibbs estaba dando su reporte a Vance, después de que finalmente aceptara que Ducky le revisara los golpes en el pecho. No tenía nada quebrado, pero sí pasaría unos días magullado. Fornell se había marchado horas antes.

Ziva parecía tener prisa en terminar. Tony no la culpaba, había pasado dos días de encubierta. Probablemente estaba deseando salir de allí. Tras pensarlo un momento cerró el documento que tenía abierto. Ya podría acabarlo al día siguiente.

Se levantó y se acercó al escritorio de su compañera.

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… deberíamos intentar salvar nuestro matrimonio.

La agente tardó unos momentos en procesar de qué hablaba. Levantó la vista para mirarlo y sonrió.

-Creí que querías el divorcio… de nuevo.

Tony le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

-No podemos seguir divorciándonos cada vez que pasa algo. – Para su satisfacción, Ziva estaba apagando la computadora ya. Seguramente había terminado, solía ser muy rápida – Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Vamos a cenar algo?

Ziva había tomado su cartera para guardar las cosas que le quedaban sobre el escritorio, pero la dejó sobre su regazo y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es en serio?

El agente se rascó la nuca con expresión pensativa.

-Sí, creo que tengo algo de vocación suicida hoy.

Ziva sonrió ampliamente terminando de echar todo en su cartera. Tony la miró esperanzado.

-¿Entonces?

La agente dirigió una mirada hacia las gradas detrás de ellos.

-Suena bien, pero no puedo.

Tony frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Pero, ¿tienes…?

-Está ocupada, DiNozzo – la voz de Gibbs a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

Había pasado detrás de él rumbo a su escritorio. Dejó una carpeta sobre este y se devolvió sobre sus pasos hasta ellos.

-Lo siento Tony… Tengo una cita con mi amante – dijo Ziva en tono de broma guiñándole un ojo.

Gibbs contuvo una sonrisa. Sin decir nada más dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron al ascensor.

Tony no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando las puertas se abrieron y Gibbs la dejó pasar primero, poniendo la palma de la mano sobre su espalda con suavidad.

-Esto no está pasando – dijo para sí en voz alta.

Pudo escuchar una risita detrás de él.

-Te están molestando, Tony – dijo McGee evidentemente divertido.

-¿Eso crees, novato? – se giró sobre sí mismo para verlo.

-Claro, quiero decir… Tú mismo lo dijiste, son Gibbs y Ziva. – McGee señaló en dirección al ascensor aunque ya se habían marchado – No hay manera.

Tony entrecerró los ojos.

-Novato, nunca has estado encubierto. No sabes de lo que estás hablando.


End file.
